Purple and Blue
by Ultimate Bean
Summary: A series of One-shots centered around Nozoeli and their many, many adventures after and during their years at Otonokizaka high. Feel free to leave a suggestion on what I should write next! [ In-progress. One chapter a week. ]
1. Photographer and Model

Nozomi Toujo entered her apartment with a happy feeling in her stomach, happy to be home at last. The purple-haired woman was exhausted from work and cold from the pouring weather outside but she felt rather happy to be home. She closed the door behind her and put her shoulder bag down to slip out of her shoes and into her slippers.

"I'm home." The woman called out as she picked up the bag from the floor and made her way to the kitchen. She peeked in, only to realise that the person she was expecting to find there was nowhere to be seen. The sound throughout the house however did indicate her flat mate was somewhere in their lovely little home. "Elichi?"

A head popped out of the bedroom. Eli Ayase smiled as she saw her girlfriend in the kitchen. She readjusted her shirt and tied her hair back into a high ponytail. She had a habit of sleeping in which, her girlfriend, wasn't really pleased with. Eli approached Nozomi from behind as quietly as she could. She made use of all her skills to give her girlfriend a bit of a fright for once. Getting closer and closer, Eli eventually covered Nozomi's eyes with both of her hands, earning a small gasp from the woman. She tensed up but within a second she relieved all of that tension by letting out a loud sigh.

"Welcome back Nozomi." Eli removed her hands from Nozomi's face and turned the girl around with a smile.

"So you were in the bedroom? I didn't even realise." The purple-haired woman gave her a smile of her own before raising her index finger and using it to tap Eli's nose twice. The blonde's eyebrows raised slightly before she realized what the next topic of discussion simply from the look on Nozomi's face. Eli's face dropped.

"I know you have a shoot late tonight but that doesn't mean you can sleep in till two pm." Eli shrugged, walking past her girlfriend and into their kitchen. She opened their little refrigerator and got out a bottle of coke, opening it up and taking a sip from it. The ex-student council president didn't really care at this point. Sure she had work but she had work _tonight_. Nozomi is getting worried about nothing, again.

"I wasn't asleep. I'm dressed, aren't I?" With a scoff the photographer put the cap back on the bottle and put it back where it belonged, closing the door. Nozomi was always a stickler for little things. 'You shouldn't fuck up your sleep schedule. You should shower more often. You shouldn't eat lunch at 2 pm' Eli could take care of herself! Besides her line of work kind of forced her to fuck up her sleep schedule.

"You're wearing your pajamas, Elichi~" Nozomi chuckled a little.

"…Sorry." Okay but they were reasonable rules. Eli sighed as she glanced at the clock hanging above the stove in the corner. The little arrow was pointing at three sure enough. Three pm and Eli Ayase is still walking around in her pajamas.

"Just go get ready. I'll make lunch for you. Before you're showered and dressed I can make a three course meal." The ex-vice president let out a giggle, giving her girlfriend a pat on the back as she walked past her and towards the stove. They have been living together for years but it never gets boring with all these irregular schedules and trips planned, for both of them. So Nozomi sighed in content as she turned on the electric stove and started to work her magic.

* * *

Eli Ayase is a 23-year old photographer, she takes pictures for a national magazine. It features tourist locations and accommodations. It features hotels, clubs even local vista points and hot places to go. Though new at the magazine, Eli has already taken several trips for her job to take photos. The editors of the magazine seem to love her work and so do the viewers. It's not a job that earns a ton of money but it's a job the blonde likes. Something she dropped out of law school for.

Nozomi Toujo is a 23-year old model. She loves her work and has no limits when it comes to it. Where Eli is limited to one particular type of photography, Nozomi is not limited to one type of modeling. Every magazine, website or cover want one of the faces of the famous μ's to represent them so Nozomi has had no trouble finding work.

It was hard for them after graduation. Eli headed for law school while Nozomi headed for a small local college. They kept speaking to one another but it didn't quite feel the same as before. Not the same as when they were still in school together. However, one day Eli suddenly appeared at Nozomi's doorstep, in tears. She was bawling about how she couldn't do It anymore, how all of this was too much on her. She didn't want to be a lawyer, she never wanted to be one.

Nozomi sat down with her mother, talking about the possibilities. Eventually they came to an agreement, Eli would move in with Nozomi to attend an art college she got accepted for close to their house. And that's what happened. Eli took the photography program and graduated while _Nozomi_ was one day just picked up off the street and turned into a model. These two have gone through quite a bit since their high school lives.

* * *

"I'm home." The blonde whispered to herself as she stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind her quietly. She reached for the light switch with a trembling hand, switching the lights on. Slipping out of her shoes, she made her way over to the bedroom, softly putting her bag with camera inside down on the floor next to her side of the bed. She unbuttoned her blouse, letting it drop to the floor. Eli Ayase was eager to go to bed after a long night of work, she even left early, early being 3 am. Her stomach was growling, her throat was dry but most of all…she was sleepy.

She turned on the small nightlight by her bedside and moved back towards the hall to turn off the lights again. It was a struggle to do this every time she came home late. It was worth it. Seeing the lights turn off in the hallway, Eli closed the door and continued undressing. Once she was down to her underwear she slipped on her pajama shorts and shirt. Now, she was finally done.

"Nozomi.." The blonde whispered as she finally slipped into bed next to her lover, wrapping her arms around the purple-haired model with a soft smile. Eli loved the feeling of Nozomi. She was warm and soft, something that completely felt like home and something she needed whenever she did get home.

"Elichi~ welcome back…" Nozomi whispered back as she rolled over and faced the blonde, placing a soft kiss on her forehead which earned a small giggle. Eli smiled softly, softly bringing her cold forehead against Nozomi's warm one. "Goodnight, Nozomi."

Sharing a house isn't always easy between them. They bicker and fight. Eli never listens to what's she told. Nozomi is too fixated on rules and the both of them can't stand one another at some points but...Eli is cute. She laughs and giggles and she gets flustered way too quickly. Nozomi is caring and kind and she's a ball of sunshine. They love one another and even if it gets rough, they still have each other to rely on. They don't regret anything.

* * *

 **So. Here is the first chapter of a project I want to be doing. I call it 'The gay alternate universes' I'm JKING IM JKING. Ok but no seriously though, this is going to be a series of one-shots (I think. I hope) That are going to be centered around Nozoeli. (I'm only doing Nozoeli at this point.) but I need some help for that. I might be a crazy person but even in my mind I have limited ideas. So the thing is...**

 **Please give me all your Au ideas, I have kittens. This is how it's going to work. If you have an au idea, you can post it as a review or send me a PM with what you would like to see. ( Ok but disclaimer: If your au is based on fanart/ somebody else's Au _please_ ask them first. I do not want to get in trouble.) It's not first come first serve so please try to present your au or idea in a nice way, that way I might pick your idea sooner :) I still have some own ideas so don't worry. **

**I'm a bit busy with exams coming up but I'll try to upload a new chapter at least ONCE a week. (Might be more depending on muse.) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's kinda dull but I didn't want to go all out with chapter one so have some Photography/Model au.**

 **I do not own Love live! or the Characters Nozomi and Eli, all rights go to their respective users.**

 **This has been fun. (Also if you have any questions ill answer them next chapter orrrrrrrrrrrr ill pm you.)**

-Ultimate Bean ( Aka Céline )

 **#LoveLiveforever**


	2. Anthem of the heart

**Okay so quick note before we begin. I'm TERRIBLE at writing in third person. So most chapter are going to be in first person point of view from now on. Woosh. Also I will get to that fox guardian request (Next week hopefully) but I had no inspiration for it I am so sorry.**

 **Word count: 1k±**

* * *

My parents never did understand me. They had no clue what I was feeling like, what I wanted or who I wanted to be. Not that I knew myself, of course. I was a mess, I had no friends anywhere, no people I could trust to talk about my issues with. Even if it doesn't seem like it, even I have my issues.

High school changed me. Having Elichi in my life…gave me space. It made me feel more freedom. I still contain part of my feelings but…I'm managing. Things are different now.

Ding-dong. My attention was captured by the doorbell. Not wanting to let my visitor wait, I made my way towards the door and opened it. My eyes widened but my shocked expression quickly turned into a frown. "Mother."

"Nozomi. What did I tell you about opening the door at this hour?" She said as she stepped in as if she owned the place. I remained silent as she took her shoes off and made her way further into the house. Her purple hair held back in a low ponytail. Her glasses almost pressed against her face. She still wore that old light-brown long coat.

"I've been hearing some things about you, from the chairwoman." Ah the chairwoman. We first years thought she was strict and powerful at first but upon meeting her in person, she wasn't scary at all rather she…is kind.

"Things like what exactly?" I asked, speaking for the first time since she stormed into _my_ house. "About your….friend." The chairwoman was looking at the type of relationship me and Elichi have?

"Nozomi. We're going overseas next month. I don't care how much independence you have, you're moving with us." My mouth was agape, my knuckles turning white and my throat felt like someone had shoved their fist down into it. I was going to explode in her face. I provide for myself. I take care of myself. I don't need her. I don't need anyone.

"I'm not going. You can't force me, this is my house. Dad might have has name on that little paper but that doesn't mean he owns the place. This is _Mine_ you don't have a say in what _I_ do." I don't know where the anger came from. I was never like this _Never_. I'm quiet, obedient, I don't act out, right?

"That girl is affecting you…Eli Ayase is her name, right? First-year. She's Russian, isn't she? You've taken a particular liking to her…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I reached into my skirt pocket to feel my phone, my hand slid around it, gripping it tightly as my knuckles turned white once again. Blood pumping, adrenaline flowing through my veins. I glared at her once more before….I quickly dashed out of my home. Taking a left and down the stairs, I quickly reached the street.

I could only think of her….Elichi. Elichi and her blonde hair and blue eyes. Blonde hair that felt like silk. Eyes that glittered like diamonds but are as blue as the sky. Kind but strict…lovely but vicious. She accepted me, helped me. The first person I was able to come out…to tell who I am. Mom wants to take that person away….I can't let that happen.

Running. I just kept running. I didn't know where I was running but I felt like I needed to keep running or it would all be over. Somebody would catch up to me a shadow or maybe a monster and it would swallow me right up. I didn't want to stop. I don't….I don't want to lose her.

"Nozomi…?" I looked up to find the person calling out to me. Silk blonde hair, blue eyes. "Elichi…" I felt her arms wrap around me. Her warm thing arms wrap around my back. "Elichi…." I rested my head on her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Where are we…?" I whispered as I clung to her. We were on the ground, it could be a random alleyway for all I know. It's warm….Elichi is warm. "Near the convenience store." She didn't say anything else. She didn't question what I was doing here. She didn't ask why I was crying, shaking. She didn't ask why I wasn't wearing any shoes. She just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, like a teddy bear.

I needed that

* * *

"So Nozomi, what happens now?" I heard her voice through the phone while I rolled over in bed, running a hand through my hair as I now laid on my stomach. "I don't know. I'm not going overseas at least. I don't want to move again."

"I don't want you to leave Nozomi." Those words were a lot more comforting than I thought they would be. "I don't want to leave you either, Elichi. After all, I still haven't seen you wear anything sexy~ It's on my bucket list you know!"

" _NOZOMI"_

"Goodnight Elichi~"

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short but I'm flooded with school work. ( I hate exams uwu) + It's still 1 ½ page in word and I worked on this since Friday evening #Struggle. Also this fic is kindaaaaaa based on one of the scenes from _The Anthem of the heart_ which is a really amazing heterosexual story so go check that out.**

 **I'll go work on my Chemistry project now HALP ME**


End file.
